The Birth of An (Awesome) Friendship
by InvidHellCat2
Summary: On America's birthday the Nations gather to celebrate, everybody seems to be enjoying themselves, but Belarus. After stepping out for some fresh air can a certain Prussian help Belarus out of her funk? Can she help him with a long time crush? My first ever Hetalia Fanfic. Please R


**Legal Disclaimer/Author's Note: I don't own anything, I did not create Hetalia. Axis Powers Hetalia was created by Hidekaz Himaruya. All rights are reserved to their respective owners. Yes, I know some characters maybe OOC but this is my story after all. Go easy on me please this is my first Hetalia fan fic.**

**THE BIRTH OF AN (AWESOME) FRIENDSHIP**

**(BY: INVID HELLCAT 7/10/12)**

It was America's birthday, and most of the Nations of the world were in attendance, to help him celebrate. Most everybody was having fun whether they would admit or not. Even Switzerland and Netherlands seemed to be enjoying themselves. There was dancing, food, all kinds of party games, and food of course. Although if one looked closely one would notice that there was a certain female nation who seemed to be depressed at this otherwise festive occasion.

Belarus stood alone in the corner of the ball room. A small sigh escaped her lips as she watched some of her fellow nations on the dance floor. It was a slow song, but not really a romantic song. Most of those dancing right now were siblings. She saw Switzerland and Liechtenstein, Netherlands and Belgium. Even the young micronations Sealand and Wy were sharing a dance. Again Belarus sighed. She looked around the room, but she saw no sign of her own big brother Russia. In fact she had only seen him once since she arrived. Belarus clenched her fists, and thought to herself. 'Why does big brother Russia ignore me?' She wasn't certain but she could've sworn she felt tears on her cheeks. She figured it must be because she was standing right next to an air conditioning vent and it was drying her eyes out. Another sigh and she headed out the door to the balcony. Maybe some fresh air would help clear her head.

She was leaning up against the railing of the balcony just looking at the sky, the sun was just starting to set. Her only thoughts right now were of her beloved big brother, and why he seemed to be ignoring her. Didn't he realize that they were destined to become one? That she was the only nation in the world that could ever love him. Well, yes, big sister Ukraine loved him too, but not like Belarus did, nobody could ever love Russia like she could. Her grip on the balcony's railing was now so tight her knuckles where nearly as white as the Russian snow. She ignored the pain her hands, but not the pain in her heart. She jumped slightly when she heard something behind her. She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't notice that somebody had been trying to get her attention for close to a minute.

"Hey Earth to Belarus, you grip that railing any tighter and you're going to break it." The voice behind her said. She turned around hoping it was Russia.

"Big brother Russia!" She shouted, before she had fully turned around and was ready to glomp and ravage him right then and there, until she realized that it wasn't her big brother she was looking at, but Germany's big brother Prussia.

Even though he had lived at Russia's house for nearly half a century she never really got to know him, in truth she was ticked off at him for not once but twice in two generations causing great pain and suffering to her brother. This was not exactly the person she wanted to see right now, but seeing as there was nobody else to talk to she decided to at least try and be civil to the Prussian.

"Oh, it's only you Prussia." She said dryly, yet with quite a bit of snip in her voice. Prussia seemed unfazed by her tone of voice. She eyed him wearily, unsure of his intentions. He just seemed to ignore her scrutinizing gaze, and stood beside her leaning against the railing. The sky now dark and clear as the sun had fully set.

"Good evening, Fraulein." Prussia said not really looking at Belarus, but looking skywards. Belarus wasn't sure but she thought she heard something in the Prussian's voice. Loneliness maybe, or perhaps jealousy. Maybe he was in the same boat as she was. Finally he brought his gaze to meet hers, and what Prussia saw, surprised him for Belarus did indeed have tears in her eyes.

"I know it's none of my business Fraulein, but it's Russia isn't it?" Prussia said. Yes in all the years he lived with Russia, and his sisters, he knew all too well what her feelings for her brother were. In some ways they were alike in love with somebody that was unobtainable. For Belarus, it was Russia, for him it was Hungary. For the Belarusian, Russia it seemed was only ever going to be big brother. For the Prussian, Hungary, was forever going to be his childhood friend, even if they never said it and rarely acted like it.

Belarus realized that he was referring to the tears that were rolling down her cheeks again. It must be some kind of pollen in the air this time, but no it wasn't it was her heart and she knew it. She said nothing in response not believing that somebody other her brother or sister was seeing her cry. She couldn't remember the last time she had cried in front of somebody that wasn't her sibling. She wanted to leave, she wanted to find her brother, and make him marry her. She wanted something she knew that she would never have, and maybe it was time to realize that it was a dream and nothing more. 'Wait what I'm a thinking, I'm the only one for big brother, we're destined to become one. It's not impossible. Stay strong Belarus, and it'll all work out.' Her thoughts nearly raged in her head, but the doubt wouldn't go away. Finally she decided to answer the Prussian.

"It is none of your business, Prussia." She said saying the former country's name as though it were a poison to her. And drying her eyes and cheeks with the sleeve of her dress. Once again the Prussian didn't seem fazed, he just stood there looking neutral. But she heard a soft sigh come from the man beside her.

"Fine, I won't inquire any further Fraulein. I just I hate to see such a lovely woman cry like that." The Prussian said again his gaze going skyward. Belarus was visibly taken aback by his comment. In fact she was sure that she could feel a blush now on her cheeks. 'Oh why can't big brother say such things about me.' She thought. But again she knew there was something in his voice, something was bothering him too. Not only that but in all this time he had yet to refer to himself as awesome once. She couldn't remember the last time he gone so long without trying to remind everybody in earshot just how "awesome" he was. Maybe, just maybe the Prussian could help her. What was there to lose in trying?

Belarus closed her eyes hoping to squeeze out the last of her tears, and again dried them with the sleeve of her dress. She took in a very slow deep breath, and let it out equally as slow. "Prussia, you're right it is Russia, I just don't understand why does it feel like he ignores me, fears me even. I'm his little sister, I love him so much can he not see that, we, I know we're destined to be married one day and become one I just know it." She cut her off not wanting to say any more to the Prussian, after all this wasn't his business she just wanted some help, wanted to vent. Prussia looked at Belarus after she finished speaking. Belarus could see in his face and body language that he was thoroughly thinking over his response.

"Well, Fraulein, first off he his your brother, and maybe that's why he tries to avoid you, it's not because he doesn't love you, but he only loves you as his little sister, and he knows that you want more than that. In some ways I know how you feel. I know we may not look like it but the truth is I've been chasing after Hungary for centuries, but she doesn't have eyes for me like that, only for Austria. Ever since I learned Hungary was a girl I've had a crush on her, but for whatever her reasons she has never seen me as more than a friend." The Prussian stated, it was obvious that it was mix of heartache and jealousy in his voice.

Belarus wasn't quite sure how to take Prussia's words. But, one thing was quite clear to her in many ways they had the same problem, unrequited love. Suddenly a thought went through her head. 'Maybe, maybe I should try to become friends with him. Maybe we help each other get want we want.' The more she thought about it the more she thought that she was right, and that somehow Prussia could help her finally get Russia, and maybe she could help him get Hungary. It was worth a shot, and even if that failed then maybe she could at least get a new friend out of the deal.

Fifty years and she never really got to know Prussia at all, all she could see was the pain he had caused her brother, but that was then, this is now, maybe it was time to let bygones be bygones. Even her big sister was making new friends and by all accounts Ukraine and Canada were in fact dating. Hell, even what she considered to be the mousiest country of all, Liechtenstein, even had a boyfriend now, Iceland, and if they could go out and make new friends and find love then so could she.

Prussia was looking at Belarus wondering what was going through her mind, after all it wasn't often when he poured his soul and heart out to others. It was even rarer for him to mention his feelings for Hungary. But he also was realizing that in the near half century that he lived with Russia, and his sisters he never really got to know them. It seemed as though Belarus was always going out of her way to avoid him. He never hated her, but he also never really understood why she seemed to hate him. But, be that as it may he wasn't about to let such a beautiful woman stand out here alone and cry, especially when he was feeling similar.

"Prussia." Belarus broke the silence between them then continued. "Do you think, that maybe, we could try to help each other out some?" She asked sounding surprisingly shy. The Prussian looked at Belarus somewhat shocked to hear not only what the Belarusian had said but how she said it.

"What do you mean 'help each other' Fraulein?" He asked not quite sure what she was getting at, but at the same time interested in hearing what she had to say. But, also knowing Belarus still somewhat leery.

"Well, you have your crush on Hungary, and I have my feelings for Russia, do you think that maybe if we worked together we could get the nations that we want most." She continued in the same nearly shy sounding voice as before.

"I can make no promises Fraulein, but I'll say this, I'm willing to offer you my friendship, I think it would be nice for both of us, and who knows maybe just by that we can help each other. But, no matter it will be a slow process for both of us." He replied as he offered his hand to the Belarusian. She looked at his hand for a few second, then at his face, she could see nothing in eyes or body language that said anything different than his words of offering her his friendship.

Finally she clasped his hand in hers and they shook hands to a new friendship between them. Belarus felt a smile on her lips, a real, genuine smile. It been such a long time since she could remember feeling so happy. The Prussian too was smiling. "This is the beginning of one AWESOME friendship." Prussia said, causing them both to laugh.

After their laughter died down Prussia asked Belarus if she wanted to share a dance with him. Belarus nodded and said she'd like that. It wasn't her brother, but it was fine, for what seemed like the first time in ages she had a friend, a true friend that wasn't afraid of her. The dance they shared was to song by the band Queen, the song was "Friends will be Friends", she and Prussia danced in near perfect unison. Some of the nations watched the two and were quite surprised by it, how they seemed to almost complement each other on the dance floor, as though they were meant to be. To the new friends everything felt right. The song, the dancing, yes there was no doubt in either of their minds that their budding friendship would last, and even a bit of hope that it may blossom into something more; however, that could wait till later it was still way too soon to think about that.

At the end of the dance Prussia took Belarus's hand and give it a small kiss, and thanked her and told her what a great dance partner she was. Belarus for her part couldn't help but blush, and told him thank you. Prussia however could feel another set of eyes on him from behind. He knew that those eyes belonged to Hungary. He told Belarus that he needed to do something real quick but would be right back. She nodded and told him she'd wait for him at one of the tables. The two then separated. The Prussian walked over to Hungary, he could tell instantly that there was something on the Hungarian's mind, and that she had a look of worry on her face.

"Prussia what the hell are you doing? Do you know who that is, what she's capable of, who her brother is, and what he might do?" Hungary said before Prussia had a chance to say a single word. However her words confirmed it she was worried. Prussia at first responded with a smile before he spoke.

"Yes, I do that's Belarus, and she's Russia's younger sister, remember Hungary, I lived in their house for almost fifty years." He said sounding almost a bit smug. But the look in her eyes made him regret his tone of voice. This after all was his old childhood friend, and the woman he had a crush on.

"Yes, Gilbert, and during that whole time I was worried sick about you. Look I know I don't say it, and well don't really act it, but you're my best male friend, I just don't want to see you hurt." She said as her eyes went to the floor moistening just a bit. She really did like the Prussian despite their apparent vitriolic relationship. In some ways she knew she loved him, but that more like a sister to a brother. The next thing Hungary knew she felt her face being lifted up and was looking to the red eyes of the Prussian.

"Don't worry Hungary, I won't be hurt, besides me and her have one major thing in common, and perhaps we can help each other overcome it. Besides it would good for both of us to make a new friend, and that's all it is." He said with a smile, then his smiled widened a bit.

"Besides, I'm the Awesome Prussia." He then added, causing the Hungarian to giggle despite herself. She nodded, but told him to be careful, that she was worried that her old childhood friend and brother figure was getting into something that was over his head. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and reassured her, that it would all work out for the best, and told her to have some faith in her 'brother'.

He and Hungary then parted as she went back to Austria, and he quickly found Belarus, who waved over to him. He took a seat next to her, and they quickly started some small talk, just more less a getting to know you. They both had a nagging feeling in the back of their heads that this is something they should've done fifty years ago, but better late than never.

"I'm just wondering Prussia, what did you and Hungary talk about?" Belarus asked genuinely curious about what the two nations were discussing. She sort of had a feeling in her gut that it had something to do with her, but she just wanted to know for sure.

"Oh, she was just telling me to be careful, and that she's just worried that I might get hurt, but I put her mind at ease, although it was nice to hear her say for once that she loved me, if only as a brother, but it's better than nothing, ja." He told Belarus with a small smile on his face. Belarus could tell that Prussia was truly happy, the woman he that he loved did indeed love him, maybe not in the way he wanted but still he was right it was better than nothing.

She again starting thinking about Russia, she knew that Russia loved her, but it wasn't the way she wanted him to, but maybe she should be happy that he did love her at all. But she wasn't quite ready to give up yet, besides the way she looked at she had a new ally in Prussia, who knows with his help possibly she could still win his heart, but why was there now something in the back of her mind telling her to abandon that, and focus on the former country in front of her. She just wanted to be friends with him, right? For now the subject was just too confusing, best left to thought on later.

A few minutes later they heard that the fireworks display would be starting soon, the grand finale on the day's birthday celebrations for America. Belarus and Prussia got up and walked out to the balcony again. The fireworks started literally seconds later. The two just watched in silence as the fireworks lit up the night sky in all kinds of colors. They weren't quite sure when but at some point they found themselves hand in hand. Belarus leaning her head against Prussia's shoulder. She sighed a sigh of pure contentment.

They were unaware of it but both Russia and Germany were looking on, although from opposite sides of the balcony. Both had a smile on their face, and the same thought in their head. 'Good luck you two, I hope you find happiness together.'

_**THE END**_

**End Notes: Well, there you go, my first ever Hetalia Fic. What did you think of it? Like it? Hate it? Let me know. Yes, the song "Friends Will Be Friends" is by Queen, I stake no claim to it's ownership (R.I.P. Freddie Mercury). Till next time time for this Eagle to fly. Invid HellCat (7/12/12)**


End file.
